¡Smashponjarama!
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si combinas los Smashers junto con las aventuras de la esponja mas querida por todas? Bueno, algunos queremos ver a nuestros personajes favoritos en situaciones muy embarazosas y graciosas que nunca o alguien se ha atrevido a hacerlo. Tomando en cuenta que solo lo hacen por diversión y la alegría que una vez hemos perdido.
1. Turno de Ultratumba

**Meh... a pesar de que he estando tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones... pero no podia evitarlo ya que me ha ganado la inspiracion!**

**Bueno, como sabran esta seria mi primera parodia de Smash BRos combinada por los capitulos mas chistosos de Bob Esponja, ya que, por inspiracion de warriorcatgirl375, pero en version ingles, pero ella dejo de hacerlo solo por un review y... bueno, y por sus historias, me inspiro para ser este parodia al español y claro que, el humor que siempre ha tenido esa esponja adorable me han atañido mejores recuerdos en mi infancia, aunque despues de la temporada 4 ya no ha sido igual...**

**espero que les gusten este capitulo, ya que despues de leer algunos pocos capitulos de la autora, para ver que opinan, ya que nuestras primeras victimas son las que siempre juego en Melee XDD**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Turno de Ultratumba**

¿Algunos ya sabrán el por qué hago todo esto, simplemente porque no tengo otra cosa más que hacer? Bueno, para no perder tiempo, comenzaré con mi gran proyecto que, a pesar de ser mal titulado, espero que me den mejores ideas para un buen título y… mejor me callo.

Y el día comienza… no más bien termina en una de las mejores y más bien la más oscura de toda Smashville. Empezando con una de las cadenas de WarioWare y su famoso restaurante: The Wusted Wario. Se preguntaran porque el feo regordete odiado por todos y enemigo del fontanero bigotón rojo inicio una cadena de comida si ya tiene dos en Diamond City. A mí no me pregunten, yo solo escribo.

Y de plano el día pronto terminara a partir de…

-¡Ahora! ¡8 de la noche!

Bueno, solo una persona se expresaría al saber que el día ha acabado o más bien un faisán o halcón antropomórfico azul llamado Falco Rambaldi. No cabe duda que, trabajar una empresa como esta fuese tan agotador. Quitando su gorra al suelo ya después de voltear el cartel de cerrar.

-¡Adiós, imbéciles! Tengo una ardiente cita con una pequeña chica y su nombre es: -y de plano enseña un control muy conocido de tipo televisión de la nada. – **¡Wiimote!**

Pero su felicidad se acabaría cuando un motociclista toca la puerta del restaurante y pregunta con un tono agrio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Está abierto?

-Lee el letrero. –Rambaldi apunta su dedo en el letrero al motociclista.

-Me darían una triple SmashBurger deluxe con papas fritas. –dijo el tipo sonso al ver ignorado el letrero de cerrar.

-¡Oh, no señor! –el halcón trata de persuadirlo para no lo dejara pasar. – ¡No voy a pasarme aquí toda la noche! ¡YO tengo una VIDA!

-Bueno… -respondió el mismo pero con la misma voz alta que el piloto. –si no quieres mi dinero….

-¡¿DINERO?! –De la nada el más horrible y desagradable Smasher, salto encima de Falco con su enorme trasero. –Si nos quedamos más tiempo, ¿nos darías todo tu dinero?

-¡Claro! –y un par de personas se acercaron hacia donde está el tipo, mostrando sus billetes.

-Señor Rambaldi, ¡Bienvenido al turno nocturno! –dijo Wario al romper en dos el cartel, parándose a un lado del piloto, poniendo ya su gorro de cajero nuevamente. –a partir de ahora, ¡The Wusted Wario estará abierto las 24 horas del día!

-¡¿Qué!? –cuando Falco se paró para luego ser pisoteado por una variedad de personajes de cualquier compañía de videojuego que ustedes conocerán. Y de pronto, una pequeña ratón amarilla con mejillas rosadas escucho todo lo que Wario acaba de proponer, con cara de emoción.

-Cielos… ¡Ahora ya nunca dejaremos de trabajar! –justo cuando la pequeña Pichu sonreía, el faisán se volvió a levantarse, pero ahora ya molesto.

-Nos vemos mañana, chicos. No puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche. Tengo una vida –el regordete abrió la puerta, para irse corriendo, dejando a la ratoncita y el faisán, solos y con todos los clientes.

-¡No es emocionante Falco! ¡Tú y yo horas, horas y horas de trabajo, pero cuando salga el sol, ya será mañana y aun así seguiremos trabajando! –y de pronto salto como loca con excitación de todo lo que está pasando. -¡SERA COMO UNA PIJAMADA, PERO ESTAREMOS SUDADOS Y CUBIERTOS DE GRASA! –Al final, dio un giro de 360 grados hasta llegar a la cocina, gritando de nuevo. -¡¿Estás listo para rockear, Falco!?

Rambaldi suspiro, sin tener ninguna motivación como ella.

-No… eh que diga. Si…

-¡Qué bien! ¡Porqué tenemos muchos clientes!

Falco regreso a su puesto de cajero y de plano un hyliantiano se acercó a la caja y él le entrego un bate de béisbol.

-Ten. Golpéame tan fuerte como puedas.

-Hey Falco, -Pichu se mostró de nuevo, solo con la cabeza fuera de la cocina. –estoy trabajando en la cocina. –suelta una pequeña risita. -¡de noche!

-Hazlo. No te contengas. –el halcón quito su gorro y puso su cabeza en el mostrador.

Y mientras en la cocina, Pichu cortaba lechuga con una espátula, limpiando el baño y hasta quemarse con la plancha, todo diciendo la misma frase una y otra vez cada vez que ella hace cualquier actividad que se le ocurra, pero solo está consiguiendo que Falco se enfurezca más y más hasta perder la razón. Y ahora se muestra caminando en círculos sobre el faisán gritando _Noche_ muchas veces, y hasta soltar una más grande que lo asusto.

-¡¿PODRÍAS POR FAVOR PARAR!? –ya está muy harto, así que le dio un saco de basura que estaba al lado. –Ten. Dame un momento de paz y saca la basura.

-¡Oki Doki! –la pokemon salto, corriendo hacia la entrada, pero se detuvo al saber que afuera está totalmente oscuro. –Te refieres… ¿ir afuera?

-Es ahí donde está el basurero, Pichu.

-Pero Falco… -apoya su frente en la puerta, mirando hacia la calle toda oscura y temblando. –Está muy oscuro.

-Oh, pensé que te gustaba el turno nocturno, ¿no? –respondió con un tono sarcástico.

La pequeña ratón trago saliva y con determinación salió corriendo del restaurante con un grito, llegando al contenedor de la basura. Tiro la bolsa para volver al restaurante, llorando de miedo. Al llegar, respiro tantas veces hasta poder tranquilizarse.

-Je. Pan comido. –expresó confiada, pero presumida, camino de nuevo hacia la cocina pero el halcón la detuvo.

_Tengo que hacer algo para que tenga miedo… _-Así que no tienes miedo, ¿no?

-Ja, ja, nope.

-Bueno, yo sí, -su voz se ha vuelto un poco nerviosa, pero al menos sabe que lo hace solo para asustarla, trago un poco para continuar. –especialmente de… tú ya sabes.

-¿Saber de qué? –Pichu giro la cabeza para encontrar una mirada en el cual no conocía de Falco.

-¿No lo sabes? Este rumor ha salido en todos los años en este barrio. _Je, nadie ha podido salir de mi truco._

-¡Oh, dímelo por favor!

_Ya cayó en la trampa._

-Ni te molestes, pequeña. Eso arruinaría tu turno nocturno. –dijo el piloto-cajero con sarcasmo

-¡Por favor Falco! ¡Qué ocurrió, que ocurrió, que ocurro! –ahora la curiosidad de Pichu ha sido mordida, gracias a él.

-¿Es que no has escuchado la historia de… el Picador Criminal Mutilador? –Falco susurro para que nadie lo escuchara, provocando que Pichu dejara de saltar.

-¿El Jugador Urinal Ventilador?

-¡El Picador Criminal Mutilador!

-El Timador… El roedor… El Comedor… El criador… el, el… pescador, ah…

-Si… El Picador Criminal Mutilador. –después de ver a la pokemon tartamudear, así de temiblemente se escuchaba al igual como cualquier historia de terror. Pichu le rogaba que continuase, ya que le está pareciendo muy buena la historia: Un joven cocinero, justo antes que se inauguraba el restaurante, era mucho más torpe que ella. Pero un día perdió su mano al cortar las papas, sustituyéndola con una espátula oxidada, y al final fue atropellado por un autobús, lo cual causó su despido. Después, añadió las 3 señales que podría que el fantasma podría llegar, y la historia (pero inventada por el mismo) fuese real, lo cual esto que el miedo de Pichu se fuese incrementando. Y pronto, se acercó lentamente, creando un suspenso lo bastante silencioso, haciendo que la espalda de la pokemon fue tocada por una de las manos de Falco, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte que todos los clientes la vieran que fue consumida por la historia. Mientras tanto, Rambaldi no parara de reírse por haber asustado a la pequeña ratón eléctrica, pero igual perdía la paciencia de escuchar a Pichu gritar incontrolablemente, diciendo que todo lo que ha dicho es mentira. Pero en vez que se ha pasado a gritar solo un minuto, empezó a reír tan estúpidamente y loca ya que había caído en una de las trampas del mismo halcón, al que igual tapaba sus orejas para no escuchar esa risa escandalosa.

Y a los clientes, no les importaron escucharlos y continuaron comiendo cada uno su comida, hasta llegar la noche y regresar cada quien sus hogares.

* * *

Ahora, con el ambiente muy tenebrosa como cualquier individuo se atreviese a cruzar las calles llenas de niebla y el único negocio, sé que ve las palabras SIEMPRE ABIERTO, brillándose en distintos colores. Esta oscuro, salvo la única parte luminosa en donde está parado el halcón mientras juega **A Link Between Worlds** con su **3DS**; de pronto dejo de jugar cuando escuchó un extraño ruido goteando combinado algunas pisadas de goma y unas gotas cayeron en su cabeza. Fue ligero, así que continuo con su juego. De nueva cuenta el ruido se escuchó de nuevo más fuerte. Y ahora un poco asustado, Rambaldi vio ambas partes del donde se veían esos ruidos y los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes solo para mostrar la escena completa que era la pequeña Pichu con un trapeador en la manos y dos destapa caños (sin madera) de inodoro en sus pies eran lo que eran que hacían ese horrible chillido mientras ¿trapea el techo de cabeza?

-¿No es grandioso Falco? Nunca es tarde para limpiar el techo durante el día. –el halcón se sobresaltó al saber que Pichu hacia todo el ruido que había escuchado durante segundos.

-¿Abierto a las 24 horas? ¡Qué idea más estúpida! Digo, ¿Quién se levantaría a comer alitas de pollo a las 3 de la mañana? –dijo murmurando.

**Mientras en la Mansión Smasher…**

*Rings*

-¡Oh cielos! ¡3 de la mañana! –el mercenario Ike se levanta justo cuando apago el despertador para retirar sus sabanas. Está en bóxer y al lado están unas cuantas cubetas de alitas de pollo con algunas distintas salsas y empieza a comerlas.

**De vuelta en The Wusted Wario…**

-Solo mira este lugar, ¡parece un pueblo fantasma!

Justo cuando Falco termino de hablar, las luces empezaron a parpadear instantáneamente mientras Pichu bajaba o caminada hacia donde está el faisán.

-Muy graciosa, Pichu.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto extrañada y las luces seguían parpadeando.

-"_Las luces parpadearan toda la noche_". Al igual como la historia. Ya entendí.

Ambos miraron hacia el interruptor, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos lo estuvieran jugando, solo cubierto con telaraña.

-Oye Falco, ¿Cómo lo haces sin moverlo?

-Yo no lo hago. Debe ser ese estúpido sistema eléctrico. ¡Ese gordo debería saber que este sitio no está hecho para estar abierto a las 24 horas!

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Rambaldi contesta, pero…

-Buen intento, Falco.

-¿Buen intento qué?

-"_El teléfono suena pero nadie contestara…_" –lo hizo entre comillas, empiezando a reír. -¡Me haces reir!

-¡P-p-pero Pichu, no estoy haciendo esto! –cuelga el teléfono y entre sudado murmura. –tranquilo, tranquilízate de una vez. El primero fue las luces, -las luces parpadean. –luego el teléfono, y –el teléfono vuelve a sonar. –Y, ¡¿y las paredes derrama limo verde?! ¡No, espera! ¡Eso no! –justo que el limo verde se derraman, pero regresa sabiendo que eso no era el siguiente punto. –pero, ¿Cuál era la tercera cosa?

Falco miro hacia la calle, un autobús se estaciono del otro lado del restaurante y eso lo puso piel de gallina.

-No sabía que el autobús pasaba tan tarde.

-N-no, lo dudo…

-Está dejando a alguien.

El autobús de fue cuando una persona que, tenía los ojos rojos, parado del otro lado. Alzando a lo que era una espátula, haciendo que las plumas del halcón azul se saltaran y gritara de miedo, tartamudeando.

-¡El timador…! ¡El creador…! ¡El roedor…!

-El Picador… Criminal… Mutilador… -la pokemon empezó a llorar cuando vio al sujeto caminar hacia el edificio donde estaban.

-¡No lo entiendes, estamos perdidos!

-No, no… es que estoy conmovida al ver que tomaste la molestia para disfrazarte del fantasma, pararte del otro lado de la calle, solo para impresionarme… ¡DEBES QUERERME MUCHO!

-Tengo dos fallas en tu teoría, Pichu. Una, te odio. Y dos, ¿Cómo voy a ser yo que _esta allá_ si yo _estoy aquí_?

Ahora que el 'criminal' llego hasta la puerta, tocando con su 'mano espátula', haciendo que las rayas negras de las orejas y del cuello de la ratita amarilla, menease al igual como lo hizo su acompañante azul, gritando juntos al mismo tiempo.

-¡EL PICADOR CRIMINAL MUTILADOR!

El 'criminal' empezó caminar hacia donde está el mostrador, viendo a los únicos trabajadores abrazando, llorando y temblando, aclamando su última voluntad.

-¡O-olvida lo que te dije Pichu, m-me gustas un poco…!

-¡Leí tu diario por accidente y saber que estás enamorado de una gata rosada!

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ!?

Pero al final resultó ser una tortuga con lentes y caparazón verde sostenía la misma espátula al ser tocado por la única luz del mostrador, dejando perplejos a Falco y a Pichu, lo cual dejaron de temblar al darse cuenta que no era un fantasma en lo absoluto.

-¿P-podría darme una planilla para empleo? Traje mi propia espátula. –y también, la única farsa que no era una espátula sustituyendo su mano, mostrando completo su brazo que lo está sosteniendo. –L-llame más temprano, pero no podía ya que estaba nervioso.

-¿Tienes referencias? –Pichu pregunto a la tortuga una vez que soltó a Falco, mientras que este mira molesto a la tortuga.

-Un momento, si eres el del teléfono y el del autobús, ¿Quién jugaba con las luces?

Y por tercera vez, las luces parpadearon, mirando hacia el lado izquierdo un vampiro que está jugando con un interruptor una y otra vez.

-¡Nosferatu! –Falco, Pichu y el koopa verde hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Y el vampiro Nosferatu sonrió. Apagando la última vez la luz.

* * *

**Hahaha... acaso ellos dos no son una ternurita? bueno, en mi opinion si pero son los que mas juego en toda mi vida T_T**

**Si, ese episodio me vino de la mente cuando leia un capitulo de la misma autora mencionada, pero despues de haber perdido mi inspiracion de casi hacer ya terminado con mi fic de Star Fox, asi que me meti en Smash y mas con el episodio que se me vino en la mente, haha en serio me diverti mucho al escribirlo!**

**Y bueno, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier capitulo que tienen en mente, enviamen reviews y con gusto lo hare, pero como dije algunos episodios si los haria y ya tengo muchos en mente, asi que si tienen uno que quiere que veamos con los smashers (excepto de la temporada 4 hasta la actual) con gusto lo haria.**

**espero que te divertas mucho Viry! y ah! si tienen un buen titulo, hagamelo saber, por que este ya ni se que titulo poner DX!**

**DR fuera!**


	2. Dia de San Valentin

**Yo Howdies! Heheh bueno, se de los pocos has disfrutado el cap anterior! hehe. Bueno, como no me he presentado y logico que mi nombre esta puesto, pero ya que! aqui DR de nuevo (o pueden llamarme Datsu, por corto!) Puede que este es el especial de la 1era temporada y lo se, no es nada o algo gracioso pero espero que les gusten. Y en serio, Tengan por seguro que el tercer capitulo sera mas graciosos como el de 1ero!**

**Falco: San Valentin son para los mas friendzonadizados... como Fox, heh.  
Pichu: Por favor no arruines el momento, Falco. Ademas, aun no es san valentin!  
Falco: Eso lo se. Lo bueno de todo eso no tengo planeas.  
Datsu: Ah no? y esa vez lo que Katt me conto que le preparabas una cita...  
Falco: Callate o rompere esa boca-floja tuya que traes!  
Datsu: Atreve si puedes, donjuan *risas*  
Falco: Grrr...**

**Perdon con la interrupcion del parte de un parajo presumido, pero como sea, espero que les gusten este fic! ya que me tomo un argio de proceso y eso que... dargh! es dificil!**

**Pichu: y otra cosa: no es YAOI gente. La autora no hace peticiones que no sea de ese genero.  
Datsu: exactamente!  
Falco: Pero si al menos se tratase de...  
Datsu: Ah, entonces quieres que ponga a ti y a...  
Falco: mejor me largo... que no sea contagioso...**

**hehehe. como sea XDD**

**Disclaimer:  
Datsu: Smash Bros no me pertenece. El gran Genio Sakurai tiene los maximos derechos. Sin el, no crearia este par de sonsos  
Pichu: Y los episodios que se mostran tambien son parte de Stephen Hillenburg, el creador original de Bob Esponja.  
Falco: Y esto solo lo hacemos por diversion. Es parodia gente y blah, blah, blah... ya me puedo ir?  
Datsu: ugh... COMENZAMOOOOS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Día de San Valentín.**

Argh… en serio ese día lo odio y no solo porque todo es de color de rosa y claro que, es el día mas importante para cualquier chico o chica que esten al lado de los que mas quieren, regalos y... no, mejor no me hagan caso.

El día más hermoso que nunca ha sido pronosticado en Smashville. Enfocando de una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Smash. Esta vez, un joven espadachín de pelo azul con diadema sale con una canasta de corazones de papel, sabiendo que ese es su día favorito.

-¡Feliz día de san Valentín, Smashville! –y el espadachín Marth sale de su habitación, lanzando corazones a todas partes, saltando como si fuese una hermoso bailarina.

Su primer destino es hacia Ganondorf, quien se tomaba un bronceado cuando el príncipe le entrego la tarjeta y se fue. Y el Rey del Mal la rompió, sabiendo que no le gusta de esas cursilerías. Segundo, el fontanero más querido de todos, Mario, quien está conduciendo su kart en una de sus pistas favoritas. Y cuando vio a Marth, montado de una Warp Star, entregando la tarjeta, pero no vio de frente y se chocó con una pila de llantas. Mientras va transcurriendo el día repartiendo tarjetas, Marth decidió en ir hacia la habitación de Olimar, pero no pudo encontrarlo en su habitación y sintió que en su tobillo fue golpeado por un alguien; ahí está el pequeño astronauta, cuya mirada es triste debido que no solo gano el Brawl hace dos días, sino que ha perdido muchos de sus Pikmin. Y para animarlo le dio un corazón de su tamaño y eso lo alegro.

Ya ha pasado casi hasta 1 de la tarde para ir en el Centro de la Cuidad, conocida como El Lazo de la Tierra, para encontrarse con la caza-recompezas de tiempo completo: Samus Aran.

-Feliz día de San Valentin, Marth. –y le da una especie de goma que, adentro de ella tiene brillo azul con tentáculos. En pocas palabras una lámpara de goma. –Estoy loca por ti.

-Heh, gracias. Bueno, yo me chocolateo por ti, Samus. –y de plano le da su regalo, consiste una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón. La rubia abre la caja y agarro un pedazo.

-Mmm… ¡Chocolate! A Ike le encantara lo que le has hecho para él. –y de ahí detrás de la caza-recompezas se muestra una escultura de carne en forma de corazón y una imagen del símbolo que representaría el equipo Fire Emblem, en la parte arriba de la nave de Samus. –Repásame de nuevo el plan, ¿sí?

Y usando todo el chocolate que estaba en la caja, el príncipe de nuevo explico el plan que él y Samus tendrán para el fanático de la carne. Formando que sería La Feria Dream Heart (otra propiedad de WarioWare) y dos moldes de él mismo e Ike.

-Paso uno: - su voz se hace masculina. –**Ike y yo llegamos a la Feria Dream Heart. **Paso dos: **me coloco con Ike en la Russied Roll. **–y de ahí crea otro molde de la misma escultura, pero pequeño y de chocolate. –Paso tres: **en el momento que bajemos de la RR's, te colocaras en la posición que hemos acordado.** Paso cuatro: **Ike se emociona. ¡Misión Cumplida!**

* * *

~ **En vez de burbujas y un 'pop', veamos a Kirby succionando el chocolate y tragarlo.** ~

**Mansión Smash. En la cocina.**

En vez de haber visto la parte un melodramático personaje, es mejor no escribirlo.

Así que, veamos como nuestro portador de Ragnell preparando un gran sándwich de todo tipo de carne que el pudiese encontrar en el refrigerador. Y ya el príncipe de Altea se para justo detrás de él, viendo la "monstruosidad" que su compañero había hecho y por si fuese poco, trago de un solo bocado el enorme sándwich y ¡justo enfrente de sus ojos!

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba que el plan funcione. Así que Marth se acercó hacia donde está el mercenario de Greil, eructando.

-Ah… Ike…

Hablo un poco bajo, pero no había respuesta del otro.

-Ike.

Un hueso grande ha salido de su boca. ¿Cuántos tipos de carne de había comido?

-¡IKE!

El mercenario se cayó de la silla para ver al príncipe con las manos en su cadena, se levantó y sacudió su traje.

-¡Ah, Marth! –miro ambos lados sabiendo que olvidó el regalo que le había prometido comprarlo, así que tomo el hueso que está en la mesa y se lo entrego. -¡Feliz día del san Valentín! Y eso…

-Ah… gracias Ike… -_¿Para qué rayos voy a necesitar ese hueso? Bueno, da igual._ –ya que no pudiste comprar lo que acordamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –_Espero que sea algo de carne…_

-¡Claro! ¡Es el más asombroso! ¡El más mejor! ¡El más fantabuloso… regalo que hay en este mundo! -Y cada palabra que decía el príncipe, Ike se emocionada más, sus ojos se hacían grandes y saltando y rodando al mismo tiempo. –Pero todavía no lo puedes tenerlo.

-Aw, ¿Por qué no? –dejo de girar al escuchar eso.

-Porque no está listo aun.

-¿Y está listo ahora?

-Nope

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¿Quieres que arruine la sorpresa?

-¡Si!

Marth empezó a reír. Moviendo su dedo en negación mientras su compañero seguía rogando.

-Mmm… si me acompañas a un lugar seguro te lo daría…

-¿Te refieres a la peluquería? –el mercenario pregunto. Se dé lo molesto que a veces tomen a Marth como mujer, pero es gracioso.

-¡NO, eso no…! ¡Nggh! –lo tomo de la muñeca para sacarlo fuera de la mansión. –Tu solo acompáñame y no hagas preguntas de chicas, ¿okey?

* * *

-Bueno ya llegamos.

Como ya habían caminado como media hora desde la mansión para llegar a la Feria Dream Heart, en el cual es el favorito de cualquier personaje que haya visitado y el favorito de las parejas, claro. Con una variedad de juegos mecánicos que los dejo a su imaginación, porque yo no sé cómo detallarlo.

Para Ike, no sé si impresionado o decepcionado al llevarlo, así que tuvo una errónea idea: que Marth compró la feria completa para subirse a los juegos solo. Corrió hacia la entrada de la feria como si fuese una especie de conquistador, aclamando a todo pulmón que es suya. Y el príncipe solo observó, pegándose así mismo con su mano.

-No, Ike. No es la feria. Mira, ¿Por qué no tomas esa moneda…? –mientras saca una moneda de su bolsillo y este lo arrebata rápido.

-¡Una moneda! ¡Siempre quise tener una!

-No, tampoco es la moneda.

-Oh…

-Lo que te digo que vayas a comprar lo que te ocu…

-¡Oh dios, el carrito de las salchichas!

Como no le presto casi a lo que dijo su compañero, Ike persiguió al señor de la carretilla de salchichas sin cansarse mientras la voz de la cazadora se escuchada en el walkie-talkie que sostenía en su cinturón.

-_Cazadora a Príncipe, ¿me copias, Marth?_

-10-4 Samus. Aquí Marth, cambio. –y cambiamos la escena en donde está la rubia conduciendo su nave y encima la escultura de carne, a casi a unos cuantos pies de altura de la feria.

-_Tengo contacto visual en la feria. ¿Quieres que se lo lleve ya?_

-Aun no, Sammy. Ike aún no ha descifrado de lo que es. –y de ahí se escucha una risita de parte de la cazadora.

-Un bromista maravilla, ¿no es así? Samus fuera. Ese príncipe… -y en su radar detecto una imagen extraña que se acercaba a su nave, así que ella miro hacia el cielo abriendo la compuerta y descubrió que una manada de Taillow se acerca rápidamente hacia su nave, los cuales temían mirada que hacían intimidar a una presa. Así que no tuvo remedio en dar la vuelta, alejándose del parque.

_¡No dejare que se acerquen hacia el regalo de Ike!_

Ahora de vuelta a la feria, el mercenario tuvo que dar un respiro después de haber perseguido al pobre carrito de salchichas.

-Si no son las… salchichas, ¿entonces qué es? ¡No lo soporto!

-Tendrás que adivinarlo.

-Mmm… ¿es esta carpa? -señalo una carpa con su dedo.

-No

-¿Este tipo?

-No

Y de ahí una muestra de una bacteria…

-¿Este paramecio?

-*risa* No

-Je, eres astuto. Pero si no está en la feria, esta… -luego ve una rampa que está en el lado opuesto de la feria. -¡esta en esa rampa de 'súbete y cáete'! –se va corriendo hacia la rampa, hasta caerse en la punta. La voz de Samus se escucha de nuevo en el walkie-talkie de Marth.

_-Samus a Marth. Repito, Samus a Marth._

-Marth a Samus, ya lo puedes traer.

**En algún lugar…**

-Tengo un pequeño problema aquí. ¡Estos Taillows me están rodeando! ¡Aléjense parásitos devoradores! –usa su látigo laser para alejar a los tipo volador mientras grita al defender la escultura. -¡Creo que llegare un poco tarde!

_-¿Tarde? ¿Y qué hago con Ike?_

-¡HIYA! ¡Llévalo hacia la Russied Roll! ¡Los veré allá! ¡Samus fuera!

-Oh Altea. Si Ike no obtiene su regalo a tiempo…

-¡Estoy seguro que no hay nada aquí, ¿verdad Marth?! –el grito del mercenario ha espantado al príncipe, mientras el intenta apuntar hacia la Russied Roll.

-Eh… Ike. Tu regalo está en la…

-¿¡Russied Roll!? ¡Yay! –toma la muñeca del príncipe y se suben a la rueda. -¡Estoy ansioso por mi mejor regalo del mundo! –pero no se dio cuenta del nervios que sentía Marth ahora mismo.

-Eh… estoy seguro que lo tendrás. Eso espero. –ese último lo dijo en voz baja para que no se notara. –Solo sigue mirando al cielo, amigo. –y de nuevo saco su WT, agachando. –Cazadora a Príncipe. Cazadora a Príncipe. ¿Dónde estás Sammy?

-_Cazadora a Príncipe. Estoy muy lejos de la feria. He perdido el curso. ¡Y no solo tratan de comer la escultura, si no están destruyendo mi nave!_ –un Taillow uso su ataque especial, lo cual ha apuntado en uno de los motores de la nave de la rubia. _-¡Ah cheez! ¡Estoy descendiendo Marth! ¡Cambia a B!_

-¡No Samus! ¡No al B! ¡No al B! –regresa hacia Ike, quien ha esperado mucho tiempo manteniendo esa mirada al cielo. –Ike… ¿alguna vez has planeado algo especial y no salió como esperaba…?

-Ahm… No… no… ¡Nieegh! ¡Santas Rostizadas! ¡¿Soy yo o hace calor aquí?! –tanto de acumular la emoción de recibir su regalo, no aguanto más y rompió su camisa en dos. Moviéndose sin control con todo y la rueda en donde ellos están. Pero al final se detuvo al ver a Marth pone su mano enfrente de él.

-¿Qué es esto? –observo que la mano del príncipe no tenía nada. Nada.

-Un apretón… un amistoso apretón de manos.

-¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Ese es mi gran regalo? ¿Me darás un apretón de manos?

-Eh, sí. Feliz día de san Valentín. Ike.

Ike agita su mano con el de Marth, después de agitarla, su rostro en vez de un hiperactivo obsesionado por su regalo, se transformó a un gruñón, sabiendo que no era el regalo que él esperaba.

* * *

Y ha pasado todo el tiempo jugando en la feria, Ike aún mantiene esa cara de desilusión, enojo y sin ninguna emoción alguna. Ahora que los chicos de Fire Emblem están sentados en un banca que está al lado de los puestos de comida, aunque eso no anima mucho que digamos.

Suspirando, el mercenario de los Greil empezó a hablar.

-Sabes, he estado pensando que… un apretón de malos no sea una gran cosa. Digo, lo que dicen que la intención es lo que cuen…

-¡Hey Marthy, solo quiero agradecerte por ese osito de peluche! –justo cuando lo interrumpe la princesa de Hyrule.

-Ah, no hay problema, Zelda.

-… digo, no es que esperaba algo más de…

-¡Gracias por las flores, Marth! ¡Feliz san Valentín! –y otra interrupción pero esta vez es de Luigi.

-También a ti, Luigi…

-… puede que no seamos amigos ya que somos de un universo distinto y además… -y otra interrupción y es la de una niña joven huérfana.

-Su majestad, ¡Gracias por la bicicleta! –y se acerca hacia donde esta Ike. -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Acabo de conocerlo esta mañana! –y después de esa declaración lo hizo enojar.

-… como te decía… -y un tipo desconocido se acerca.

-Disculpa chicos, ¿alguno tendrá hora?

-¡DAAAARRGHH! ¡IKE TAMBIÉN NECESITA AMOR!

Lanzo al pobre ciudadano con todas sus fuerzas, quitando sus zapatos, actuando como un gorila furioso. Primero fue hacia el puesto de globos, usando unas tijeras explotando dichos objetos y destruyo el carro con una plancha. Después, arranco en dos el disfraz de corazón. La voz del anunciador se escuchaba por toda la feria y todos vieron que aun Ike seguía destruyendo a cada cosa que veía, alejándose del loco mercenario. Cuando vio un juego que te hace marear girando con un corazón al centro, que lo volvió mucho más loco.

-¡CORAZÓN EN POSTE, DEBE MORIR!

Pero como no podría alzarlo el gran poste usando todo su poder. Era demasiado grande y se cansó rápido. Pero no obstante una niña pasó con su paleta de corazón y su ira volvió.

-¡CORAZÓN EN PALETA, DEBE MORIR!

La niña grito de miedo cuando el mercenario rompió en trizas la pobre paleta, tragando y escupiendo al mismo tiempo. Por el otro lado, el príncipe de Altea se acercaba lentamente hacia su compañero, justo cuando giro hacia él, Marth no tuvo más opción que correr y más con la multitud de personas que estaban en su alrededor, llegando a un rincón sin salida. Toda la gente, llorando con miedo al escuchar los nefastos gritos del mercenario.

-¡ENTREGANME A MARTH! –una de las personas sacaron al peliazul en diadema, riendo nerviosamente. – ¡ROMPISTE MI CORAZÓN! ¡AHORA ROMPERÉ ALGO QUE SEA TUYO!

-Está bien Ike, lo merezco. –dijo el príncipe con culpa. –Pero, ¿Qué hay de ellos?

-¡Tampoco me han regalado nada! –y la gente comenzaron pequeños regalos. –No, no. Ya es tarde para eso… ¡Para todos ustedes! –Ignoro y piso los regalos que la gente lanzaron, para acercarse lentamente hacia su amigo traicionado. Mientras que este cierra los ojos, empezando lo peor.

Un grito, no a lo mejor despertó a Marth y de su horrible destino. Ya sabía de esa voz. Samus ha llegado con la manada de Taillows quienes los tenía muy atados por sus colas, ya que ellos fueron que despedazaron su nave y aterrizando justo detrás de Ike.

-¡Hey! ¡Samus está aquí! ¡Tú gran regalo está aquí!

-Sí, claro. –respondió el mercenario con sarcasmo, sin atreverse a girar.

-¡Pero te digo que está aquí, detrás de ti! ¡Solo Voltéate!

-¡Nah-ah!

-¡Por favor Ike, voltéate! –y las voces de la gente igual insistían a Ike que se volteara.

-¡¿Creen que soy estúpido, eh?! –y la gente respondieron que sí. Pero lo malo que este seguía negándose y la gente gritaban 'voltéate' muchas veces. – ¡No! ¡Lo diré una vez y jamás lo repetiré! ¿¡Escucharon!? ¡No me voy a voltear! ¡Aunque sea una razón no voy a voltearme!

_Tsk… ¿Hasta cuándo va a hacerme esperar ese idiota?_ –ahora la cazadora esta de un mal humor. Dio un respiro y hablo para acabar con todo eso, evitar que ella igual se enloquezca y mate a Ike por ser tan testarudo. -¡Hey Ike!

-¡Hey Samus! –Ike giro y miró a Marth y volvió a mirar a Samus bajando de su nave. Ahora se quedó impresionado por el gran regalo que esta vez juraron dárselo. Totalmente emocionado, se acercó hacia su escultura de carne. -¡¿Es de carne seca o solida!?

-¡Ike, no!

Demasiado tarde. Ike ha dado un mordisco tan grande que, ha activado un sistema de autodestrucción que, procedía en dar un mordisco, la carne se volaría en pedazos. El parque quedo todo cubierto de restos de carne molida por toda el área.

-Aw Marth. En serio, no tenías que darme nada.

* * *

**Mmm... no fue divertido? vomitos inecesarios? imaginacion de Ike sin camisa? el primer fanservice del dia? XDDD Bah! de todas formas aqui lo celebramos con todo y carne! (si estuviese ahi, tambien lo devoraria, heh)**

**Ike: No fue tan mal mi interpretacion, no?**  
**Samus: y la parte que arrancaste tu camisa en dos fue grandiosa.**  
**Pichu:y era necesario ese _fanservice_, Samus?**  
**Samus: Ehm... callate!**  
**Marth: Nunca pense que lanzar flores fuera tan divertido.**  
**Falco: y te veias tan _femenina_ por eso, _Martha._**  
**Marth: Oi! No me llames asi, oistes!**  
**Falco: Obligame!**  
**Datsu: Basta ya!**

**Bueno he aqui lo tienen! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**_Viry_- Chava, Wolf tendra que esperar. Bueno, ya tengo algo en mente con el, pero tendras que esperar XD**  
**_Ray_- Chico timido en facebook, aqui te lo tengo, ya que tu fuistes quien revelo quienes fuese ene ste cap. y no, nada de yaoi! XD pero lo del gusanito... ugh! me trajo malos recuerdos y una trauma que nunca se podra librar. Perdon, no hare ese cap, me da... *vomita* pero el de caracola y la caja si los voy a hacer!**  
**_Geardestroy_- Me alegro que te gusto el capitulo anterior! igual es mi favorito! Y la imagen de Falco y Pichu tambien fueron de oro!**

**Este fic va en especial dedicacion a _Fox McCloude_. En serio, chavo, espero que lo disfrutes, asi como parte de nuestra amistad. Solo espero que, en el prox capitulo habra mucho mas risas, eso los prometo!**

**Samus: cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o peticion que capitulo les gustaria a hacer si tienen personajes en mente, solo review y agregen como favoritos!  
Pichu: Y recuerden, siempre y cuando estaremos alegrando en risas!  
Ike, Marth, Samus, Pichu y Datsu: Feliz dia de san valentin!  
Falco: ya es hora de comer?  
Datsu: *golpea a falco* en serio tienes que arruinarlo todo?**

**Nos vemos! Datsu fuera!**


	3. Tuve un accidente

**Meeeeeee~h  
Pichu: como la autora esta en un momento depresivo, con la esperanza de tener su tablet de vuelta...**  
**Toony: asi que nosotros daremos la introduccion de este capitulo!**  
**Ice Climbers: Y recuerden, los capitulos originales le pertenecen a Stephen Hillenburg, a Nickelodeon y Smash Bros a Sakurai. Lo hacemos por diversion!**  
**Pichu: pero algunos fragmenos de los capitulos tambien son de la autora, que tambien forma parte de ella. COOMEENZAAAMOOOSSS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tuve un accidente**

Deportes extremos. Mucho de nosotros queremos practicarlo, sentir la adrenalina en nuestras caras y claro, nieve por todas partes; sin embargo eso traerá terribles y dolorosas consecuencias. Y esto es lo que veremos en este capítulo, mis queridos lectores.

Ahora ocuparemos en la montaña Icicle, en su punto más alto de la montaña. Es ahí en ese lugar se ha vuelto mucho más famoso debido en su aparición en Melee, y mucho de los deportistas practican ahí, sin embargo… no todos los profesionales no están permitidos…

Y si, hablando de noobs…

Ahí vemos que el escalador azul, Popo, volando en los aires, con una cubeta en la cabeza y su tabla en forma de bermejuela. En realidad fue tan tonto en volar de esa altura, terminando al ser impactado por una montaña, haciéndose pedazos.

_**ESTAS MUERTO**_

-Ah, aun no estoy muerto. ¡Este juego apesta!

Si, lo que acaban de ver era un juego. Y ahora volviendo a la realidad, y sin fijarse que se chocó con una roca y… ahí ya sabemos cómo terminó.

Ahora entonamos de nuevo en la altura de la montaña. Nana y su compañero, el héroe diminuto en forma de caricatura de Hyrule, Toon Link, (de ahora lo llamamos Toony por corto), viendo a su pobre compañero de la parka azul en pedazos.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre tienes que prestarle atención a la montaña.

-Entendido, escuchando a la montaña. –rápidamente deja a la chica rosa, esquiando a su manera, encontrando la cabeza de Popo, aun estando en pedazos. –No te vayas a comer la nieve, Popo.

-Oh si, lo olvide.

Y de paso bajando la nieve, ve a Ganondorf tomando té caliente.

-¡Hey Nana, mírame hacer el 'Gruñón Ganondork'!

-¡Deja de usar mi nombre en burla!

-_'Todo el mundo es un idiota excepto yo.' _–de ahí realiza su pose de victoria del gerudio, con una cara y voz tonta.

-Eso es cierto… -sorba su té en acuerdo a lo que dijo Toony. Los niños escaladores se ríen de la forma que el cartoon se burló de Ganondorf.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado Toony! –exclamo la niña rosa, mientras que el azul seguía riendo. -¡Cuidado con ese árbol!

Escuchando el grito de su amiga, Toony logró esquivar el árbol.

-¡Wow, estuvo cerca! ¡No se preocupen chicos, en realidad con un experto en…! – ¡Ah! –de pronto, se chocó con un pedazo de tronco, gritando y girando en círculos hasta pararse. –Huh, que gracioso. Alguien puso la montaña al revés. –no está al revés Toony. _Tú_ estás al revés.

-¡Toony, trata de caer sobre el trasero! ¡Eso reducirá el impacto de la caída!

Y de plano Toony quita su gorro y se lo pone por debajo de su trasero

-¿¡Así!?

-¡No, tu otro trasero, amigo!

-¿No tenías que ser estúpido en alguna parte? –Nana miro a su hermano en irritación.

-No hasta las 4.

Su caída fue tan rápido hasta impactarse lo más duro que fuese. La mitad de su cuerpo fue despedazada en pedazos como cristales. Entiendan gente, _son_ trofeos, ¿no?

-¡Uy, eso debió doler!

-¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡No mire nada!

* * *

**Hospital General y Centro Pokémon New Sunshine.  
Oficina del Dr. Ferdinand Mario.**

-Bien, parece que tu _gluterus maximus_ ha hecho una buena recuperación total.

-¿Mi que es qué cosa eso, doctor? –pregunto el cartoon con su trasero enyesado.

-Me refiero que tu trasero está bien, Toony. –Se acerca hacia donde está el orto-esa cosa que te dan los doctores cuando te hacen un examen de rayos-x. –Es bastante increíble que nos tomara 20 horas en reconstruirlo. Así que utilizamos algo de tecnología de última generación –muestra una engrapadora. –y un poco de pegamento. –y en su otra mano pegamento. –Sí, fuiste un suertudo, suertudo, suertudo chico afortunado. Pero te recomiendo que ahora tengas mucho cuidado, mi pequeño cartoon, otra lesión más y terminaras como esa pobre criatura de ahí, –la cámara se enfoca con un motociclista de traje verde, que tiene en su lugar un enorme artefacto en su trasero. –con un trasero de hierro.

-¡Oh rayos, eso pica!

Ahora Toony está asustado. Imaginando lo peor si tuviera esa trasero de hierro si sufriera otro accidente. Agito la cabeza en negación y se levando de la camilla suavemente.

-No se preocupe Doctor, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez.

-Que bien Toony. Voy a darte de alta y que regreses a la Mansión. –le entrega una chupeta y una bolsa de papel.

-¿Para qué es esa bolsa, Doc?

-Ah… tú solo dásela a Luigi, y no digas nada al respecto, ¿okey?

-Okey…

**Fuera del Hospital.**

-Ya escuchaste el doctor Toony, otra lesión más y tendrás ese trasero de hierro. He sido muy descuidado por detrás, pero ahora ya no más acrobacias ni deportes riesgosos.

Pero no se dio cuenta que por poco se topa con Wolf.

-¡Ah! ¡Beep, beep! ¡Aléjense de la retaguardia, se lo advierto!

-¿Cuál es tu problema, enano? –O'Donell se aleja de él, continuando su camino.

-¡Fiu! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

El cartoon siguió caminando y escucho que llamaron su nombre en una cancha de futbol americano.

-¡Hey Toony-Toon! –de ahí sale un jugador de Futbol. -¿No quieres unirte a nuestro equipo? Necesitamos un extra más. –y otro jugador se le acerco y atrapó la pelota, dándole una nalgada, eso causó que Toony se asustara más.

-¡Yo Toony!

-¡AAAAAAHH!

-¡Tienes que probar eso, chico! –de la nada salió Roy con un exalto de alegría en su rostro y muchos personajes de distintas compañías, con sus piernas abiertas como si fuesen un túnel. – ¡Hemos reunido todos estos tipos de personajes para hacer una máquina de nalgadas de un 1km! –el pelirrojo entra a la cadena y suelta gritos a cada nalgada que le da.

-¡Siguiente! –Ike exclamo. El terror en los ojos del cartoon al ver esa cadena de gente, soltó un llanto y salió corriendo de la trampa de traseros.

-¿Aquí comienza la fila? –Falco apareció de repente.

Al llegar a la Mansión con terror, subiendo rápido de las escaleras y encerrándose en su cuarto.

-¡Mi trasero no está seguro allá afuera! Y ninguna parte de mi lo está…

* * *

**Barranca de la muerte, Avenida Smash.**

-¿E-estas segura que eso funcionara, Pichu?

¡Por supuesto que sí, Nana! ¡Además, he tenido todas las precauciones necesarias por si algo sale mal!

-Aun así no estoy segura de ello que funcione…

-¡Tonterías! ¡Bien, estamos listos! ¡Enciende la mecha, Popo!

Se preguntara que es lo que está planeando esos niños. Bueno, esta vez la pequeña ratón eléctrica convenció a los hermanos en probar en su último invento de acrobacias; en cual consiste estar montado en un carrito de supermercado que (probablemente ella robó) trajeron, con un cohete grande en la parte de abajo; una rampa alta que esta hasta justo al final de la barranca donde ellos bajaran. Mientras en sus patas amarillas sostiene una sombrilla. Ajustando sus googles de acción. La chica de la parka rosa temblaba de miedo y su hermano de azul trataba de encender el cohete con un fosforo. Luego de tres intentos, la mecha se encendió y se subió en el carrito donde esta las dos smashers. Una vez que el cohete se ha explotado, bajaron de muy alta velocidad, casi como ese engreído erizo; Pichu y Popo reían mientras Nana lloraba; al llegar la rampa, la #172 les ordenó que saltaran del carrito y que ella abriera el paraguas y se sostuvieron por un buen rato hasta no resistir el peso de los 3 niños; volviendo a gritar de miedo y emoción, para luego sentir que un colchón inflable que está situado en la puerta de enfrente de la mansión les salvaron la vida.

-¡Estás loca, Pichu! ¡Realmente, realmente loca! –exclamaba la chica del suéter rosa, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aun así, funciono! ¡Woohoo! –pero su emoción extrema acabaría cuando escuchó la alarma de su reloj. –Lo siento chicos, pero tendré que ir al trabajo o Wario me quitara un poco de mi salario. –retira sus googles de los ojos y su pañuelo azul del cuello guardándolo de su mochila, sustituyendo por uno rojo y atando su larga oreja izquierda. –Pero antes de irme, ¿me harían un favor?

-Si se trata de otra de tus locuras, mi respuesta es NO.

-No tonta, me refiero que hay una canasta de dulces dentro de mi cuarto que quería dárselo a Toony para animarle y quiero que ustedes dos se lo lleven.

-¿Toony salió del hospital? –pregunto el parka azul.

-Sí, hace media hora le pregunte si quería probar la rampa, pero me gritó diciendo que salió muy lastimado de su trasero. Y por eso compre la canasta y eviten que Kirby se lo coma todo.

-Está bien Pichu, lo haremos. –dijo la parka rosa después de soltar un suspiro.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos esta noche!

Pichu se despidió de los hermanos escaladores para ir hacia el restaurante corriendo. Nana volvió a suspirar, pensando que Pichu no es tan loca como pensaba, preocupándose por los demás es algo que no se ha visto en los ojos de la pequeña pokémon. Sin embargo, escucho una risa tonta de su hermano, que está arriba de sus hombros.

Ahora su cara muestra irritación…

-¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE REIR COMO UN IDIOTA Y BAJARTE DE MIS HOMBROS DE UNA VEZ?!

* * *

**Mansión Smash. Pasillo Trifuerza.**

-¿Toony? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Toony?

-¿Y qué tal si no está, aun podemos comer los dulces?

-¿Estás loco? Pichu nos mataría si lo comemos, además son para Toony.

-Como si sus rayos nos matara si no se entera que comimos uno…

-Olvídalo Popo. Tenemos que dejar esos dulces en su cuarto y…

La puerta empezó a abrir sin ser tocada. Ambos hermanos entraron y vieron que el cuarto en donde los 3 Link compartían. Esta oscuro, solo la única parte que el cartoon se sienta hay un poco de luz en su alrededor. Enfrente había tres objetos ridículamente presentables.

-Hola chicos… -habló en una voz seca, como si no hubiese sufrimiento alguno. -¿disfrutando del mundo exterior?

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado en el cuarto de tus contrapartes del tiempo? Venimos porque Pichu nos encargó en darte esos dulces para sentirte mejor por haberla gritado. –dijo la chica de la parka rosa, viendo muy lamentablemente a su amigo.

-Sí, no debí gritarle de esa manera a Pichu. Pero no puedo salir a disculparme con ella porque, viviendo en un corto tiempo de vida para tener algo de seguridad, arriesgándome estúpidamente de lo que me pueda pasarme. Digo, si ustedes fueran inteligentes, reflexionando que hay muchos peligros allá fuera, aclamaría que fui el único sobreviviente que se quedó en un lugar seguro como la Mansión.

-Esto es una locura, Toony.

-Eso no es una locura. _Esto_ si es una _plática de locura_. – de una forma tonta, Popo balbuceaba y sacaba la lengua por todas partes; eso costo que Nana lo golpea con su martillo al cabeza hueca de su hermano. –Perdón…

-No Nana. Popo tiene razón. ¿Y qué tal si fuese mi cabeza, mi pierna o mi axila…?

-O tu otra axila.

-Pero me equivoque al exponerme de esa manera a la naturaleza; digo los cartoons como yo no puede ir lastimándose cuando se les antoje, ¿no? No somos fáciles de curar ficcionalmente.

-¿No te sentirás solo al estar encerrado en tu cuarto? –volvió a replicar Nana.

-Por supuesto que no Nana. Además tengo amigos. Les presento a Centavo. –Toony sostiene un centavo. –Y Fritura de Papa. –muestra la papa acostada en el suelo. -¡Y digan hola al Pañuelo Usado! –Ugh… yo que ustedes no dirían hola a ese pañuelo, lectores.

-¿Y qué es lo que comerás?

-Con los dulces de Pichu, no tengo por qué preocuparme. Los cartoons no casi comen.

-En serio, Toony. Tarde o temprano vas a salir a fuera te guste o no

-Escucha por última vez Nana, jamás saldré de esta habitación. ¡Nunca!

-¿Nunca jamás? –Popo hablo.

-Nunca jamás, jamás.

-¿Nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás por nunca jamás, jamás…?

Mejor no voy a escribir 'nunca o jamás' es demasiado largo para mí. Digo, hablando por un minuto sobre esas dos palabras que casi ustedes se les aburrirían escuchar a ambos tontos decir eso.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! –grito el cartoon mientras lanza la papa hacia la puerta. –Fritura, ¿podrías enseñarle a esos dos la salida?

Nana salió muy resignada de la habitación de los Link, siendo derrotada en un Brawl con Toony. Y Popo agradeció a la fritura por 'abrir' la puerta, suspirando.

-Nunca encontraremos a un nuevo mejor amigo… -y de plano paso Bowser caminado. -¡Hey Bowser…!

-¡DE NUNGUNA MANERA!

Y el escalador azul soltó un gruñido de decepción.

-No te preocupes, Popo. Haremos que Toony saldrá de su habitación y verá que no hay nada que temer.

-Y es cuando lo golpeamos, ¿verdad? –Dijo el parka azul sacando un guante de box de la mano. Nana de nuevo frunció el ceño, dándole otro martillazo en la cabeza.

¿Realmente su plan funcionara o Popo seguirá dando ideas estúpidas? Les seguiremos informando…

* * *

**Plan para sacar a Toony del mundo exterior.  
Parte 1: Liberar una manada de Metroid de rayo de la habitación de Samus.**

-¡Mira cuantos Metroids que se escaparon de la prisión!

No sé cómo se le ocurrieron a estos niños en liberar esos parásitos de la habitación de la cazadora, tan solo para atraer la atención del elfo caricatura. Jugando con sus redes de caza… mejor no menciono la palabra 'm', me da _cosa_.

-Lástima que Toony se lo está perdiendo.

-Oye, atrapé uno. –pero cuando asomo su cabeza dentro de la red, el Metroid se subió de su cara, electrocutándolo. Mientras que Toony los ve a través de su ventada del segundo piso y vuelve a sentarse en el suelo.

-Miren esos tontos, arriesgando sus vidas por pescar esos parásitos. Pero mi nuevo pasatiempo es mucho más seguro, ¿verdad, Papa? –y de ahí saca una mini red del tamaño de su pulgar. – ¡Pescando polvo! –juega con él, sabiendo que no se está moviendo. -¡Hey, creo que atrape una!

Y desde la puerta del cuarto de los héroes Hyrule, los hermanos observaban (aunque Popo esta hecho un desastre por los choques eléctricos).

-Tenemos que intentar otra cosa.

**Plan para sacar a Toony del mundo exterior.  
Parte 2: Atraerlo con un pastel de cumpleaños.**

-¡Tres hurras por tu cumpleaños, Toony! ¡Tres hurras para ti!

Su segundo plan consiste en un enorme pastel de cumpleaños y los hermanos escaladores cantan. Ahora están dentro de la Mansión y la puerta medio abierta.

-Ahora tienes que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo.

-No necesito el deseo, Centavo. Todo lo que puedo querer está aquí adentro. Y ahora cantaremos una canción de sobre las comodidades de quedarse en casa.

Limpio su garganta y empieza a cantar.

_Conozco un lugar, que nunca te lastimaras.  
Un lugar mágico, con encantos mágicos.  
¡En las puertas! ¡Dentro de la mansión! ¡En las puertas!_

-¡Tómalo todo centavo! –y el centavo ahí en el suelo, mudo.

-Snif… ese centavo tiene una voz hermosa… -dijo Popo con una lágrima en su ojo.

-¡Eso es todo, duende de pacotilla! ¡Haremos todo lo que sea divertido para poder sacarte de ahí, te guste o no!

Y así pasaron toda la tarde en planeando cosas divertidas.

-¡Trampolín!

-¡Helado!

-¡Surfeo en Playa Delfino!

-¡Dos helados!

-¡Rueda gigante!

-¡Dos helados aún!

-¡Lucha con Giga Koopa!

-¡Bañar a un mono viejo! –y de ahí sale Cranky Kong en una tina.

-¡Eso no es divertido, Popo!

-¡Lo es para mí! –el mono viejo replicó.

Pero ninguno de esos planes funcionó. Lo peor de todo que Toony jamás saldrá de su habitación. Respirando y balbuceando como loco.

-Nada funciona, Popo. –dijo Nana en tono de decepción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Yo dijo que tomemos un baño! –respondió el mono, saliendo de la tina, reuniéndose con los niños escaladores.

-¿Qué dem…? ¿¡Podrías largarte de la Mansión!?

* * *

**Plan para sacar a Toony del mundo exterior.  
Parte 17: Que un hombre de la nieve ataque a Nana y Toony la salve.**

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la damisela en peligro?

-¡Porque fui yo quien ideó este plan!

-¡Esta bien, no voy a replicar eso contigo! Solo que no saltes hasta que te de la señal, ¿okey?

-¡Claro!

¿Creen que ese plan funcionara? Veremos qué es lo que pasara.

Nana encontró una piedra y lo lanzó hacia la ventada en donde está el cuarto de Toony; despertando de su sueño, casi se espanta que la roca cayera casi unos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Oigan, van a darle a alguien con eso!

-¿Sabes una cosa, Toony? ¡Tú ganas! –grito Nana con un modo determinada, pero falso. –Acepto que tienes voluntad de hierro, ¿no? Pero no sabrás que sucederá con tus amigos si no sales. ¡Ahora, Popo!

Y ahora un hombre de la nieve salto del arbusto poniéndose enfrente de la niña smasher bailando ridículamente; inmóvil como si pareciera asustada.

-¡Ah! ¡Un gorila! ¡Sálvame, Toony!

Y Toony mira esa espantosa y patética escena con una mirada de 'a esos le salieron un tornillo en el cerebro'.

-Dios. En serio, chicos. Esto es una tonta y lamentable excusa que tienen; que incluso Fritura sabe que es Popo, con el disfraz de yeti del día de brujas del año pasado.

Y el 'yeti' seguía bailando. Muy, pero muy tonto.

-¡Es en serio, Toony! ¡Ven abajo y sálvame, por favor! –gritaba Nana, 'desesperada'.

-¡Oye Nana! –y de la nada sale _Popo_ con un helado en la mano, parado. -¿Quién es tu amigo?

Y todos y hasta los lectores quedaron perplejos.

-P—pero Popo, ¡Tenías que estar en el disfraz del yeti!

-¡Yo soy el del disfraz! –y el niño desliza el cierra para revelar que es el Popo que jugamos en este bendito juego. –Creí que lo hacía bien.

-Pero… si tú eres Popo, ¿Quién es ese?

El 'Popo' falso desliza el cierra, revelando que en realidad es…

-¡AH! ¡UN YETI DE VERDAD!

En verdad chicos, Toony tenía la razón más grande que ninguno esperaba. El yeti rompió en trizas su disfraz, soltando un grito de victoria. Los niños escaladores gritaban y temblaban de miedo, a pesar que están inmóviles fueron atrapados por el mismo yeti y los metió en un saco. Primero azotándolos de un lado a otro, luego se arrodilló para golpearlos, después saltando sobre el saco como si fuese una pelota para revotar y al final uso una silla para golpearse en el saco y ya se imaginaran el dolor inesperado y varios 'juegos' que el yeti hacía.

Ahora atormentado y viendo a sus amigos en pleno sufrimiento y sus gritos de dolor se escuchaban en ecos de todo sus largos oídos.

-¡Ese es el tipo de cosas que estaba hablando! Pero ellos se lo buscaron. ¿Acaso no les advertí de los peligros que hay afuera? –miro primero a Centavo. –Si Centavo, pero ellos son mis amigos que tengo, pero igual les dije que nunca saldría de mi habitación pasara lo que pasara. –y segundos, su voz se volvió un disgusto lo que Pañuelo usado 'dijo' -¡Los insultos no son necesarios! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, Pañuelo Usado! –Su voz se suavizo cuando escucho 'un consejo' de la fritura –Lo se Fritura, si fuera yo embolsado por ese yeti, ellos se arriesgarían cualquier cosa por salvarme. –se puso de pie con una mirada llena de determinación como todo un héroe. –Y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo por ellos. –miro por una vez a Fritura, diciendo su última voluntad. –Si no regreso, Papa. Dile a Young que fui yo quien comió su última rebanada de pizza.

Bajó de las escaleras, acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Empezó a temblar cuando su mano llega lentamente en el picaporte. Abriéndola suavemente, salió dando unos pequeños pasos hacia afuera, para luego saber que no hay nada afuera y el yeti se había ido. Todo está en silencio y eso lo dejó un poco satisfecho al saber que no hay nada que lo lastimara; pero un pedazo de papel cayo en su cara, soltando algunos pequeños gritos. Y desde lo alto de la azotea, en donde Mewtwo está meditando, abrió un ojo y luego agito su cabeza, ignorando al pobre pequeño elfo, continuando con su meditación. Toony logró zafarse el papel de la cara, volviendo a sonreír.

-Hey, ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Ahora no hay nada que me detenga!

Pero su felicidad se destruyó ahora que el yeti lo agarró y lo alzó.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para volver a la mansión?

Y el yeti rompió en dos al pequeño cartoon.

-Demasiado tarde…

El yeti soltó otro gruñido.

-¿Popo? ¿Nana?

-¡¿Si, Toony?! –las voces de los niños aún se escuchan dentro de la bolsa.

-Lamento los problemas que causé. Ya no estoy asustado en salir afuera. Pero los yetis me aterrorizan…

-No se preocupes Toony, a nosotros también. –Nana respondió, aun dentro de la bolsa.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

La cámara se acerca hacia la otra mitad de Toony.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué está haciendo un hombre de la nieve aquí en Smashville, en verano?

Los ojos del yeti se hicieron grandes a dicha pregunta.

-Bueno, es curioso que sepas eso, porque eh… ¡George, en donde demonios estas!

Y de la nada un caballo salió disparado, exclamando.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

El yeti se saltó encima del caballo, corriendo a toda prisa, sabiendo que no es un clima para pasar vacaciones en Smashville. Ahora que los niños escaladores, sosteniendo a un cartoon rompido por la mitad, viendo a esos dos seres corriendo hacia el sol; y las letras 'El fin' aparecen escitamente de la pantalla que los lectores verán a continuación, con caras de 'qué rayos pasó', decidieron apagar sus computadoras después de leer (y/o visualizarse) este capítulo.

* * *

**Geez... en serio yo nunca veia ese capitulo, pero en serio chicos lectores, quien podriase negarse al estar de acuerdo en estar encerrado en casa (es algo aburrido pero que mas si tenemos compu y videojuegos en casa?) Me rei mucho al hacer este cap! Seh, ya que que en Valentin fueron muchos blah, blah y caramelos a todas partes; pero en fin, aqui les dejo un pequeño epilogo despues del capitulo!**

* * *

**Epilogo.**

**Hospital General y Centro Pokémon New Sunshine.  
****Habitación de recuperación, sala número 23-C.**

-Es difícil de creer que un yeti les atacara de una forma horrible y que rompiera a Toony por la mitad. Y eso nos costó casi dos días volver a poner la mitad en su lugar…

-Pero eso-a merece un premio de valentía por-a salvar a tus-a amigos cuando trataban de protegerte.

-¡Y consiste en un canasta de dulces para ti, Toony! ¡Y también para ustedes, chicos!

Después de vivir una tormentosa experiencia de ser golpeados y roto por mitades de un yeti, los niños escaladores están acostados en las camas con todos sus cuerpos vendados y a Toony, quien tomo una larga operación para volver a su forma original. Mario, Pichu y el Dr. Ferdinand los observaba con miradas de admiración y felicidad y claro que no podría faltar los dulces que la pequeña ratón amarilla trajo para ellos.

-Bueno, espero que se recuperen pronto chicos para luego-a pagar los daños que hicieron. Tú-a, -Mario señalo su dedo a Toony. –tendrás que comprarle a Young otra orden de pizza y ustedes. –señalo ahora a los niños escaladores. –van a capturar todos los Metroid que sacaron de la habitación de Samus y Toony los-a va a ayudar. ¿Entendieron?

-Sí, señor Mario. –respondieron los 3 chicos, con voz triste.

-Digo, ¿no crees que estas siendo duro con ellos, señor?

-Ah, pero tú-a igual vas a tener un castigo más-a severo, señorita Ishijuni.

-¿Y eso por qué? No hice nada.

-¿Ah no? Robaste un carrito de súper mercado, asaltaste el cuarto-a de Armas y armaste una rampa ilegal en una barranca que también es ilegal, por lo tanto tu-a tendrás que limpiar la mansión por-a todo un mes y más ayudar a los chicos por su saqueo de Metroids.

-¡Aw, por favor señor Mario!

-Eso deberá a enseñarte a ser responsable de-a las cosas que haces.

Pichu soltó un gruñido haciendo que todos, excepto ella rieran a todo pulmón, excepto que los 3 niños estaban muy heridos.

-Y hablando de responsabilidad. –el Doctor dejo de reír. – ¿Has recibido el ungüento que…? -pero no pudo terminar el mensaje ya que Mario le tapó la boca.

-No delante de-a los niños, papá. –eso causó que las largas orejas de Pichu escuchar eso.

-Oh, alguien tiene un secreto guardado, ¿eh?

-¿Qué no te incomoda al saber que tienes ronchas en el trasero, no Mario?

Ahora Pichu y los demás niños empezaron a reír. Mario se quedó totalmente avergonzado.

-¡Eso tiene que saber toda la mansión!

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO, SEÑORITA ISHIJUNI! –Mario la detuvo. –Ni tampoco, ustedes tienen que decirlo, ¿¡de acuerdo!?

-Claro que lo haría, señor Mario, pero… -la cara de la #172 mostraba interés y sarcasmo. Para luego el fontanero soltó un suspiro.

-De acuerdo. No habrá cargos para ti ni para ellos a cambio que no dirán nada. ¡Y en especial tú, papá!

-Okey, okey. Se me salió un poco al decir eso. –dijo el doctor.

Bueno, que les puedo decir gente. De un día adolorido para otro alegrarlo con risas. Puede que ganaron cicatrices y traumas que no se pueden quitar pero al menos la mejor medicina sale en todo momento: la risa. Y también un poco de secretos basta.

_Nota a mí mismo-a: Nunca dejes que tu-a padre hable de mis-a ronchas. _Pensó Mario.

* * *

**Mario; juro que culpare a la autora por la humillacion que-a me ha hecho...  
Datsu: Oye! yo solo lo hice para los lectores, italiano bigotudo!  
Dr. Mario: pero aun asi fue gracioso al decir esa parte, hehheh  
Mario: Papa...**

**Hhehehe Mario con ronchas en el trasero? eso es bueno! Pero bueno al menos un poco de epilogo en un algunos capitulos bastaran!  
Se que debi subir ayer pero no me quedaban tiempo (ni dinero tampoco), asi que lo subo en la casa de mi prima mas querida por mi XD, asi que dare las respuestas de sus reviews mientras me tomo un vaso de agua XD**

**Pichu: Para Viry, la niña O'Donell, pues ya que Wolf hizo su 1er cameo aqui, pues no te preocupes seguiran mas apariciones y claro, vere lo que puedo hacer con este lobito tuyo XD  
Toony: para Leozx95, seh tambien me gusto ese capitulo! y me alegra que te gusto el del valentin! La banda pronto estara disponible, solo es cuestion de tiempo!  
Popo: Ray, mi querido timido Shounen, no es necesario que me lo digas, ese episodio me dio una de las... mejor no digo nada, de lo emo que eres (en serio tan emo sono tu review?) okey, ya lei lo que quieres dcir, compadre. Bueno, Ike siempre le gusta romperse la camisa y sentirse superman, no? XDD  
Ike: oye! no me creo superman! soy batman!  
Datsu: Debria dejar de leer batman algun dia... y no Ike, no te pareces nada a Superman!  
Ike: Tsk...  
Nana: Syd, ay que lindo de tu parte! te lo agradezco tanto! y claro, puede que Texas no este en la lista de la era tempora, pero espero que la autora hara una excepcion por tu pedido.  
Datsu: y para los dos ultimos, Animeseris se que Kirby se veria bien, pero elegi a Ike y digo, Kirby puede usar camisa? no creo XD y Shimmy y lo de imaginacion... tambien podria hacer una excepcion con ese capitulo!**

**Visiten mi perfil de la lista de la 1era temporada y si no les gustan, espero hacer algunos cambios. No puedo hacer mcho mas estando en la casa de mi tia, asi que nos veremos en otro capitulo!**


	4. A la fuerza

**Meh~ fue un largo periodo en hacer ese capitulo, pero argh hacerlo en dos dias en mitades, pero hacerlo en despues de la fecha de que le habia indicado y todo por la esperanza de tener mi tablet de nuevo conmigo para no seguir perdiendo dinero en las manos de un argetino... T_T**

**Bueno, se que nadie me dio la idea quien seria el holandez, aunque Syd me dio la idea de que sea Waluigi, pero le dije que podria lanzar fuego. Me agrada Waluigi, pero su historia es meh~ no lo se, nunca se porque Miyamoto lo creo como si no fueramos suficiente de tanto Mario en todas partes -_-*, asi que me pude a investigar algo de Zelda (nunca jugue sus juegos y meh... me da flojera en jugar y mas que nunca entiendo como alguien se llega perder en un laberindo de hiedras -_- algo nunca entendi ese juego, pero igual Link sigue siendo presumido para mi. (aplquen la burla de el en melee y sabran a lo que digo XD)**

**asi que... COMENZAAMOOOS!**

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre, Smash no pertener a mi, solo Mashiro Sakurai y el equipo grande de Nintendo; y los episodios mostrados en este fic igual son parte de Stephen Hillenburg, ahora se ha vuelto mi creador favorito de mi serie favorita de mi infancia :')**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A la fuerza. ~ Todo lo que deseas.**

Después de meditar y meditar mucho sobre el siguiente capítulo, así que decidí en hacerlo de una vez, aunque nadie me dio el papel del Holandés (A excepción de Syd), pero en fin volví a calcular una y otra vez y es mejor no seguir esperando las sorpresas, ¿no es así?

Había una vez, en un hermoso amanecer en Smashville. Un poco cursi el intro. En fin, en donde los primeros rayos del sol salen ya después de una larga noche; las flores florecen y los pájaros cantan (bueno, no _todos_ los pájaros, ya saben a lo que digo, je). Y es donde la Mansión Smash abre sus ventanas para comenzar sus rutinas de siempre mientras que algunos prefieren quedarse en cama y otros que, pasaron toda la noche y terminan durmiendo casi todo el día.

Pero, ¿Qué hay una mañana tan fresca sin un comienzo de un buen desayuno? Y esta vez, nos meteremos en el día de nuestro Smasher de este capítulo: Young Link.

Ahí está, parado como zombie mientras se arregla algo de su melena rubia, soltando un bostezo y ruborizando sus ojos. Se estira un momento los brazos y comienza a caminar hacia el almacén donde está a un costado de la estufa y al lado del refrigerador, sacando un plato hondo y una cuchara. Después, camino hacia la mesilla, justo enfrente del refrigerador, dejando sus cosas y acercarse hacia el refrigerador, sacando una botella de su leche favorita, el Lon Lon. Nuevamente, va hacia el almacén, sacando una caja de cereal, lo cual se sorprendió que Zelda compró su marca favorita: Triangle-O's.

Mira un rato la caja, en el cual descubrió un anuncio con letras negras: '**Uno de cada 8 premios esenciales adentro'; **cargado de felicidad de querer ese premio, abrió la caja y saco todas las hojuelas y las esparció por toda la mesa, hasta quedarse en el suelo. Pero no había premio. Lo cual se decepciono, recogió la caja del suelo, golpeando algunas veces, hasta que…

**¡TUHMB!**

-¡Santos lecheros!

Un ancla cayó casi enfrente de la cara de Young y este se retrocedió y salió de la cocina hasta dirigirse en el jardín, mirando hacia arriba que el ancla está atada a una cuerda desde cielo, lo cual no es muy notorio en esos días.

-¡Link, Link! –grito el joven héroe mientras entra a la mansión, corriendo hacia el cuarto donde compartía con sus otras contrapartes. -¡El cielo _tuvo_ un bebé en mi caja de cereal! ¡Liiiiiink!

La puerta se abrió mostrando un joven adulto muy, pero muy… hagan de cuenta que así son las chicas, despertando muy horrible con el cabello muy enredado. Levantándose de la cama, Young todo la muñeca del Adulto Link y se lo llevo hacia el jardín, en donde está situado el ancla.

-¡Mira! –dijo el chico apuntando hacia el aquel gran objeto. -¡El cielo _tuvo_ un bebé!

-¡Eso no es un bebé, Young! ¡Es un _ANCLA GIGANTE_! –respondió Link. –No tengo tiempo para seguir con tus tonterías, así que voy a volver a dormir. –entonces soltó su muñeca de la mano de su joven contraparte.

-¡Oye Young, el cielo _tuvo_ un bebé! –de la nada aparece Toony al lado de Young. Link se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¡Lo sé! –respondió el joven héroe con felicidad. -¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

-¿Qué te parece…?

-¿Por qué no mejor escalan la cuerda? –grito Link, desde la ventana de su cuarto. -¡Estoy seguro que los llevaran muy lejos! –y de un instante, el ancla empezó a moverse, casi hasta llegar en la posición en donde esta Link. -¡Ahora miren lo que han hecho! ¡Casi me matan!

-No fuimos nosotros, Link. Tenemos las manos limpias.

-Limpias… -la cámara enfoca en las manos de ambos Link, con un brillo reluciente.

-No me importa. –y de un dos por tres, el adulto elfo llega hacia el techo de la mansión, agarrando la cuerda, empezando a subir. -¡Voy a llegar a fondo de todo esto!

-¿No querrás decir en la cima? –dijo Young con una sonrisa, cosa que a Link le dio una mirada de 'eres idiota o que'.

Y Young y Toony siguieron a Link, también subiendo la cuerda, alcanzándolo.

**Algunos centímetros más tarde.**

La atmosfera se volvió negra. Nuestros Links seguían escalando la cuerda, no notando que se ha vuelto de noche y no había señales hacia donde llega la cuerda. No hasta que Toony señaló…

-¡Barco!

-Por favor, Toony –hablo Young sin mostrar interés. -¿Hasta cuándo piensas dejar tu obsesión sobre barcos?

-No tonto, mira. –Toony de nuevo apunto el punto de llegada de la cuerda. -¡Es un barco gigante!

-Genial –exclamo Link, pero algo de enojo en su rostro. –Ahora finalmente podre decirle a ese tira-anclas un pedazo de mi mente todo lo que pienso de ello.

-Pero Link, ese barco lleva algunas llamaradas azules y un brillo sumamente aterrador en su alrededor…

-Es porque el dueño bueno para nada es muy perezoso para limpiarlo, o soltar un ancla en un lugar correcto.

-¡Espéranos, Link! –al final los 3 Link llegaron hacia el barco, pero no para quedarse y disfrutar de un crucero, sino que Link llego hacia la puerta que había un pequeño letrero que dice 'dueño' arriba de él.

-¡¿Quién es el dueño de este cachivache?! ¡Déjate ver! ¡Quiero archivar una queja!

Mientras que Link seguía tocando la puerta, Toony echo una mirada en el barco; el transparente madera que casi nadie ha puesto a arreglarla, algunos cadáveres en el suelo, velas y cuerdas rotas y las hitodamas en todo en su alrededor.

-¿Sucede algo Toony? –pregunto el joven héroe de la ocarina.

-No lo sé, siento como si conociera este barco. –respondió el cartoon, aun con la curiosidad consumiéndolo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –volvió a responder Young.

-Es como si… ¿no te sonara como un timbre de alarma en algún lugar? –y la escena cambia a Link, tocando un timbre al lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh, sí!

-Pero sé de quién es el dueño de este barco, pero no puedo recordarlo bien… -y de ahí se para detrás de un barril con las palabras **PROPIEDAD DEL FANTASMA DE GANON.**

Mientras Toony seguía pensando, un fantasma salió de la misma puerta que Link estaba tocando.

-¡RUAWARARAR!

-No, no, es algo así 'rwarwagwadsfsfdasasadaf'

-¡YO SOY EL FANTASMA DE GANONDORF! –grito el fantasma azul; y no, no es el Ganon que conocemos… saliendo relámpagos en todas partes.

-¡Lo tengo, Link! ¡Este barco pertenecía el _Marinero Solitario_! –grito Toony al recordarlo.

-¡¿QUIÉN OSAN MOLESTAR AL FANTASMA DE GANON EN SU PROPIA GUARIDA?! –y otra cuenta con los relámpagos.

-Ah, él es Link. –dijo Young, apuntando a Link, quien está temblando como un gato. –Quiere **quejarse**. –y el fantasma mira a Link con sospecha.

-P-p-pero yo no…

-¿Pero qué hay de todo lo que dijiste que su barco **está sucio y él un holgazán** y todo eso? –y esta vez Toony hablo.

-*risa nerviosa* Yo jamás he dicho algo así.

-Insultar el barco de un capitán es peor que insultar a su madre. –dijo el fantasma con voz fría.

-Entonces… -Young puso su mano en su barbilla. –era la **madre** que estaba sucia y no el **barco**.

Sorprendido por lo que dijo el joven Link, el fantasma lanzo llamas con su espada, rostizando al pobre de Link, y el soltó un gemido de dolor.

-¡USTEDES SIGUEN! –dijo apuntando a los pequeños Links, se asustaron y saltaron del barco.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -ambos niños dijeron, pero solo que pensaron que llegaron al barco y no a la mansión.

-¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! –expreso el fantasma con cortesía fingida. Ahora, los pequeños Link volvieron a gritar y saltar del barco. Y así continuaron una y otra vez y más que el Fantasma les da una bienvenida a cada aterrizaje que ellos dan.

-¡¿Cómo es que ellos salen saltando y vuelven en este basurero?! –Ahora Link esta algo molesto por cada vez que veía a sus contrapartes hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. –Si me lo pregunta, es… ¡AH! –y volvió ser atacado por la espada del Fantasma, aun tostándolo de nuevo. Y de nuevo Toony y Young aparecieron por séptima vez.

-Así que, ¿lo intentaran de nuevo?

-Probablemente… -respondió Toony con una voz tonta, haciendo que volvieran a tostar a Link.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-Uh…

-¡No, no lo harán! –una vez que quito la mano en la boca del cartoon, se relajó y zaz. Wow, así o más o menos lo dejaran más tostado.

-Ahora escuchen con atención. –y de la nada saca un libro, cuya portada se leía **LIBRO DE REGLAS DE FANTASMA. **–_Quien sea ponga un pie en el barco del Fantasma Ganon, no invitado u otra cosa, serán miembros de su tripulación fantasmal _***en eco* **_PARA SIEMPRE._ –Y cierra su libro, para asegurar que no falta nada. –Y siempre.

-¿Nos darán tarjetas de presentación? –dijo el adulto verde con sarcasmo y para luego ser atacado. De nuevo.

-¡Silencio! Ahora ustedes tres son ya parte de mi tripulación y nuestra tarea es navegar y asustar a la gente. Será agotador, atontador y repetitivo. Al igual… como la televisión matutina.

Aunque ese discurso los sorprendió a los pequeños Links, pero no el adulto en desacuerdo con el Fantasma.

-¡Escúchame aquí, señor, si cree que voy a pasar más que 5 minutos en este basurero, entonces usted está loco! ¡Es decir, mira este sitio, es asqueroso! –ahora la cámara enfoca todo el barco, como igual Link lo describió. –Quien sea que le había dicho que colgar lámparas de aceite –recoge un calzoncillo de hombre y el fantasma ya tenía suficiente de toda ese parloteo. –cerca de paneles de madera dura es buena idea… ¡AH! -y harto de escuchar su queja, el Fantasma Ganon lo levanta de la cabeza. -¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que me va a mostrar algo… Oh geez, eso es algo bueno… -¿y no sé cómo un cierre de un pantalón esté en nuestras narices apareció de la nada? Así que El fantasma abrió el cierre y aventó a nuestro pobre Link en un abismo de pesadilla. – ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿ACASO ALGÚN ACTO DE MAGIA!?

En serio, queridos lectores, uno nunca sabe que cuando perdemos la paciencia, no queremos enviar a alguien en el 'Vuelo de Desesperación'. Eso si fuese yo.

-¿Alguien más quiere entrar en el 'Vuelo de Desesperación? –pregunto el Fantasma mientras cierra la cremallera. Sin creerlo, Link ha desparecido así nada más, ahora los rostros de los Link están más que simplemente que una sorpresa de un despido no esperado.

-¡No! ¡Ya sabemos nuestro lugar, señor Fantasma Ganon! –dijo el joven con miedo.

-¡Haremos todo lo que sea que diga! –lo mismo Toony expreso.

-Entonces, para iniciar, -el Fantasma le entrega unos objetos a los niños. –van a limpiar la cubierta.

-¡Mira Young, un trapeador real fantasma! –exclamo Toony con emoción.

-¡Y yo tengo este **sombrero**! –replico el niño de la misma manera, y eso que es una cubeta…

-¡Escuchen bien, nos dirigiremos hacia Smashville para una pequeña expedición esta noche, así quiero que mi barco se vea _**bien y tenebroso**_!

-¿Se refiere que se vea bien y… tenebroso? –dijo Young, con duda. –Bueno, creo que podemos que…

-No, Young, él quiere decir que vea tan bien, pero que asuste. –insistió Toony.

-O tal vez que por verse tan tenebroso que olvidas que no se vea bien. ¿Me explico?

-No lo entiendo…

-Es fácil Toony, es simple…

-¡No me importa lo que signifique! ¡Solo quiero que se sea aterrador! ¡Es todo! –grito FantaGanon con irritación. –Ya saben, moho creciendo en las velas y bichos rodeando los pasillos.

-Entonces, ¿no quiere que se vea bien?

-¡YA MUEVANSE! –De nuevo gritó el Fantasma, y los niños empiezan a limpiar.

* * *

**Smashville, de noche.**

Okey… esto se va a poner tenebrosa… e hilarante a la vez, mis queridos lectores. La tripulación del fantasma navega con miedo encima de toda la cuidad, con la luna llena iluminando en nuestras narices.

-¡Vaya noche que vamos a tener! –expresó el FantaGanon con emoción. -¡Marineros, aúllen conmigo para que podamos encender a los Siete Mares con miedo!

Cada quien con su modo de aullido de terror: El Fantasma con un aullido de lobo, Young solo un ¡AH! y Toony, quien tenía el mando del timón con un li-do-li-do-li-do; una vez que aullaron por segunda vez, Toony empezó a tararear algún tema de Zelda justo cuando el Fantasma iba a soltar su aullido. Segundos después, el cartoon empezó a tararear de nuevo, interrumpiendo nuevamente al Fantasma.

Silencio rotundo y tenebroso…

-Bien, con eso bastara… -dijo al fin el Fantasma cuando ya el pequeño hylian de cartoon se callara. -¡Bien Orejotas, ya que Ojotes tiene el timón, tú te encargaras de seleccionar nuestra primera víctima! –y con sus poderes místicos, convierte su espada en un mirador y se lo entrega a Young, mientras que este lo pone en el suelo, girando hasta que apunto una dirección.

-¡Capitán! ¡Hay un tipo que podemos asustar!

Y el mirador enfoca un tipo muy, pero muy musculoso, hace que los ojos del fantasma se hicieran grandes y soplo un poco el mirador, en donde ahora se enfoca un niño rubio con una camisa amarrilla en rayas rojas, cantando alegremente. Ya saben a qué niño me refiero.

-Ah, mi corazón se siente tan bien al ver niños solos en la noche. ¡Ojotes, llévanos detrás de esas rocas!

-¡Moviendo hacia las rocas! –grito el cartoon, moviendo el barco hacia las rocas.

-¡Sigue adelante, Toony! ¡Vas bien, vas bien! ¡Y alto! –pero nunca esperaron que el barco se hicieran trizas debido que era un espacio muy pequeño. -¡No se preocupe Capitán, repararemos los daños!

-No importa… -dijo el capitán con un suspiro. –Solo que no salgan de ahí hasta que dé la señal.

Ahora la cámara enfoca a Lucas, caminando entre las calles, no hasta que vio el Fantasma Ganon, empezando a gritar (lo malo que no puedo escribir que se orino por el miedo…).

-¡BOOOOO! ¡PREPARARTE A SER AGOVIADO POR EL INOLVIDABLE RECUERDO DE MIS ATERRADORES PIRATAS FANTASMAS!

Y en el lugar de donde apunto el Fantasma, no había nada.

-¿Esa es la señal? –pregunto Young desde el arbusto. –Oh lo siento, lo siento, ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo?

-¡…POR EL INOLVIDABLE RECUERDO DE MIS ATERRADORES PIRATAS FANTASMAS!

Después de anunciar su señal por segunda vez, Toony y Young salieron del arbusto que está detrás de ellos, haciendo movimientos lentos y aullidos que… ni siquiera no asusta en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso? –pregunto el cartoon con voz lenta.

-Regresen al barco… -apunto el Fantasma, con decepción.

-"Aun es un misterio…" –los niños Link se alejaron de ahí, con otro movimiento de manos y retrocediendo.

-Son unos idiotas. –dijo Lucas firmemente.

-Sí, pero son mis idiotas…

Bueno, ¿creen que debería saber de lo que pasaran a partir de eso? Quién sabe. Admítanlo, ellos dos son pésimos en asustar a la gente, no por cuanto que el Fantasma insista. Después de un intento fallido de asustar a Lucas, llegaron en otra avenida en donde veremos a Rosetta caminando tranquilamente, y justo que el FantaGanon apareciera en sus narices, mostrando uno de sus trucos negros. Y de ahí, los mini Link hicieron su truco: soplando burbujas y moviendo un pedazo de aluminio; luego llegan otra esquina, con Sonic corriendo a toda prisa y el Fantasma apareció atravesando de la pared mientras que los Link… se golpearon en ella; y al final, topando con Mario, el fantasma giro su cabeza como si fuese una especie de exorcismo y los Links… solo giraron entre ellos, y en un dos por tres, con trajes de patinaje de hielo, empezaron a concursar y la gente tomando fotografías.

Mientras el barco sigue en su curso, nuestros pequeños Link están en su despacho, esperando su capitán.

-¿Por qué crees que el capitán quería que lo esperamos aquí? –preguntó Toony.

-¡Quizás nos dará una recompensa! –respondió Young con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo pases de cine?

-¿O una taza gigante de café? – empiezan a saltar como locos aun sentados y la cara del Fantasma se presentó en la puerta.

-Escuchen, he estado pensando… -y viendo la loca imagen, grito. -¡DEJEN DE SALTAR! –se pararon aun manteniendo miradas locas. –Eso de la 'banda por eternidad' no está funcionando, no solo por ustedes sino por mí.

-¿Nos liberaras, verdad? –expreso el joven hylian, con algo de esperanza.

-En realidad, me los voy a comer. Los veo en la cena. –y justo cuando el fantasma cerró la puerta, ambos Links empezaron a gritar.

-Espera Young. Tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál es, Toony?

-Vámonos de aquí…

-Pero la puerta está cerrada y la única manera de salir es atravesar el… -ahí imaginen una música de fondo de miedo y suspenso cuando Young apunta la 'perfumería'. -¡departamento de perfumería!

-Hagámoslo… -Toony miro con determinación y con Young trago saliva.

Varios intentos de escapar de ser rozados por los perfumees de la tienda, al fin nuestros héroes salen de esa 'prisión de buenos olores'. Y cuando llegaron, escucharon la risa del fantasma, así que se apoyaron en la puerta para escuchar lo que dice.

-_Querido Diario: -_ahí tiene una grabadora en sus manos._ –les dije que me los comeré mañana. Así que hice esa salsa café especial que mi primo me enseño para la ocasión. Es bueno saber que encontré mi calcetín especial de nuevo. –_de ahí agarra el calcetín, lo que resulta como es que los fantasmas se ponen ropa si le es caen por debajo. Algo irónico, pero ya que._ –Recuerdo la última vez que perdí mi calcetín, no pude comer nada en una semana. Sí señor, a veces me pregunto cómo sobrevira si algo malo pasara a mi… -_soltó un grito al saber que su calcetín desapareció y vio que los prisioneros lo habían tomado. Rápidamente salieron de la oficina del Fantasma, los pequeños Links se detuvieron cuando vieron al fantasma_. _-¡Devuélvamelo! ¡Todos saben que no puedo comer sin** él**!

-¡Jamás!

Y de ahí el fantasma lanzo un ataque llamarada hacia Young y este se cubrió con el calcetín, haciendo que el fuego no se hiciera contacto con el calcetín, la magia del fantasma se retrocedió.

-¡Dámelo! –grito el fantasma, sosteniendo una parte del calcetín.

-¡No!

-¡Espera niño, estas estirando el elástico!

-Saben, creo que estamos estancados… - en ese instante, Toony se puso enfrente de los dos.

-Ojotes tiene razón. Les diré esto: si me devuelven mi calcetín y les concederé tres deseos.

-Hazlos cinco. –el cartoon dijo.

-Cuatro.

-Tres. ¿Tómalo o déjalo?

-Está bien, tiene tres deseos…

-¿No es genial, Toony? ¡Tenemos tres deseos!

-¿Deseos? Desearía saberlo antes.

Y de ahí la imagen de un reloj de pared, retrocediendo en 5 minutos.

-Está bien, tiene dos deseos.

Young golpeo a Toony mientras que este sostenía una sonrisa tonta y vergonzosa.

-Bueno, solo nos queda dos deseos, ¡pero es emocionante desear que Link estuviera aquí para verlo!

**En el Vuelo de Desesperación…**

-¡Ahh, auxilio! –y aún todavía vemos que nuestro Link seguía cayendo en el Vuelo, un hueco negro salió encima de la Mansión, aterrizando en uno de los cuartos. Viendo la zona en donde cayó y sintiendo la cama, se acomodó y respiro. –Me alegra que todo termino.

Y de un plop, apareció de nuevo en el barco, al lado de sus otras contrapartes.

-¡Link, has vuelto! –los dos mini Link exclamaron con emoción.

-Adivina que Link, El Fantasma nos concedió tres deseos. Toony usó el primero y yo… ¿he gastado el segundo? –y dándose cuenta del error que comedio, el joven niño se dio un respiro.

-Entonces yo debo usar el tercero porque me regresaron en este basurero. –replico el Link grande.

Y los 3 Link comenzaron a discutir para saber quién se debe quedar con el tercer deseo, solo para acabar la paciencia de Fantasma.

-¡YA BASTA! –como los extrañe, queridos relámpagos… -Usando mis poderes místicos de otro mundo, ¡yo decidiré quien tendrá el tercer deseo! -solo para acabar en este fic, usa su dedo para saber quién debe tener el deseo.

_Tín Marín de don Pingüe,  
Cucara macara títere fue.  
Cuatro patas tiene el gato  
1, 2, 3 y 4  
Tu eres una, tu eres otra  
Pero el afortunado eres… ¡TU!_

* * *

**Ahora si, queridos lectores, es hora de decidir! Quien votara para que sea el final alternativo? Es la misma cosa que hace Patchy asi, pero quien votara, por Link, Young o Toony? El primer concurso del dia!**

**Link: De seguro sera por mi! las chiquitas se mueren por mi  
Falco: Seh claro, pero no despues voten por Zelda en vez de ti, elfo :D como si ellos supieran quien es Zelda, heheh  
Link: Quieres probarlo, Rambaldi?  
Falco: No me pruebes!  
Datsu: Ya basta los dos! dios es como tratar un par de locas...  
Young: De seguro votaran por mi, soy mas lindo  
Toony: Ptf! No creo que te recuerden siendo que te hayan olvidado desde Melee, a MI si me votaran, wahahahahaha!  
Datsu: Ugh...**

Cualquier pregunta o sugerencia, lo hare en la proxima semana o dos, dependiendo de como esta mi situacion. Las curiosidades de como empleo este fic igual tambien los anotare.

**Dianager "Datsu" Rambaldi fuera! ;D**


	5. Finales Alternativos del Capitúlo 4

**Okey, gente, se que no muchos votaron, ya que solo tuve 4 votos y yo esperaba verse mas...**

**Falco: Lo malo que nadie voto por 'Zelda' XDD  
Link: callate, Falco T_T  
Datsu: De hecho estoy de acuerdo con el, Link  
Link: y eso por que!? todo el mundo ME ama!  
Datsu: Seh pero nadie AMA a los presumidos, asi que daremos tu final como primero de la lista!  
Link: Argh...**

**EL CONCURSANTE LINK ELIMINADO!  
**

**Datsu: gracias señor locutor n_n  
Falco: Quieres que lo saque con mi bate, Datsu?  
Datsu: Seria un placer si lo hicieramos juntos ;D  
*y Link fue batido, por 2 home runs!***

**Ahora que dejemos con los comerciales, que rueden la cinta!**

* * *

...Y el dedo finalmente apunta a… ¡**Link**!

-¡Link, tienes un deseo! ¡Un gran deseo! –exclamó el joven Link.

-Es verdad, -dijo el adulto como si ya tiene algo planeado. -¿Sabes qué es lo que deseo?

-No. –Toony expreso con una voz seca.

-¡Deseo no haber conocido a esos dos **copias baratas** de mí en toda mi vida!

-Que así sea. –el Fantasma chasqueo los dedos, saliendo un flash de la pantalla. Lo malo que hizo fue que les borrara la memoria a los niños elfos en vez de pedir que nunca los haya conocido.

-Hola, no creo que nos conozcamos, pero mi nombre es Link y este es mi socio, Toony.

-Hola. –dijo el cartoon alzando su mano.

-¡ESTO NO ES A LO QUE ME REFERIA! –grito el adulto elfo.

-Bueno, ya que terminaron de presentarse, -de ahí saca su cuchillo y tenedor en ambas manos. – ¡…Es hora de la cena!

Minutos después, el Fantasma Ganon devoro a los 3 Link, solo quedando algunos restos de ropa verde, zapatos y sombreros en el plato.

-Y… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? –aunque el fantasma los devoro, la voz de Young se escuchaba dentro del estómago.

-Soy Link. Su compañero de cuarto.

-¡Mucho gusto, Link! ¡Supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor! –y al final Young suelta una risa mientras que el Fantasma se relaja pacíficamente.

* * *

**Datsu: Bueno queridos lectores, este es el final que nadie votaron y que bueno que mi parte no queria que votaran por el, pero ahora *tono suspenso* la mala noticia que Young y Toony quedan empatados cada uno con dos votos...  
Y/T: say what!?  
Datsu: Descuiden chicos, se de una manera de como llegar a eso. Lo mas importante que vamos a poner el final de Toony y de ahi sabran la respuesta!  
Pichu: Yo voto por Toony!  
Datsu: Lo siento, Pichu. Solo los lectores deben decidir por quien votar...  
Pichu: Aww...  
Toony: Pero por que tienes que votar por mi?  
Pichu: Ah no se... solo voto por... tu mejor callate!  
Datsu: eso me huele a miel sobre hojuelas...  
Pichu: Callate Datsu!  
Datsu: ta bien, geez! Bueno, es mejor poner el final de Toony y saber quien es el ganador!**

* * *

** ...**Y el dedo apunta finalmente a… ¡**Toony**!

-Eres tú, Toony. –dijo el joven Link, algo decepcionado y miedo al mismo tiempo que es lo que el cartoon deseara.

-Espera, Toony. Escucha, personalmente no quiero quedarme aquí atrapado por toda la eternidad. –expreso el adulto Link con algo de nerviosismo. –La eternidad es un tiempo muuuy _¡LARGO!_, ¿comprendes? –y hace un movimiento con sus manos como si estirara una liga elástica.

-¡Él tiene razón Toony, tienes que pensar más de lo que has pensado antes! ¡Inténtalo!

-Aaahh…

-¡Eso no es suficiente, Toony! ¡Esfuérzate más!

Mientras que Link y Young presionan a Toony pensar algo para que se salvaran sus pellejos, este seguía pensando, pensando mucho más hasta que atravesó su mente un pan salió tostado de una tostadora.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo tengo! –grito el cartoon, teniendo algo en mente.

-Tu deseo es concedido. –de nuevo el Fantasma chasquea sus dedos, soltando un flash, mostrando que Toony mastica algo de su boca.

-¡Oh perdón! –y de su bolsillo saco un paquete de… -¿quieren **goma de mascar**? –los ojos de los 2 Links quedaron abiertos como platos al ver lo que Toony deseo.

-¿Tu deseaste… goma de mascar? –Link dijo, decepción en su rostro.

-Bueno, si vamos a quedarnos eternamente aquí, siempre podemos tener aliento fresco, ¿no?

Al parecer su respuesta no favoreció a sus contrapartes y no tuvieron opción de tomar una tablilla de goma y masticarla. Minutos después, terminaron siendo devorados por el Fantasma Ganon y sus voces seguían aclamando que los sacara de ahí.

-Ah, menta… -dijo el Fantasma, con relajación.

* * *

**Datsu: Finalmente, el momento que hemos esperados. Young, Toony, espero que no es bueno saber que el ganador siempre gana menos el perdedor siempre pierde... esto es una competencia por popularidad y creo que deben conocer cual es mi voto, ya que nadie ha decidido votar solo por ustedes dos, ya que ambos tienen dos votos...  
Link: como si realmente tiene que ser importante para conseguir algo de audencia...  
Pichu: Shh!  
Datsu: ya puedo continuar? Bueno, mi voto final seria para... Falco, tambores por favore!  
Falco: Eso es una pronuncacion italiano falsa...  
Datsu: tu ni opines y dale con los tambores... *falco empeza a tocar tambores* y el ganador que tiene mi voto es... mejor vemos el final de Young para decir el ganador, heheheh  
Todos menos Datsu: Ugh...**

* * *

...Y el dedo finalmente apunta a… ¡**Young**!**  
**

-¡Piénsalo muy bien Young! –grita Link con desesperación mientras agarra los hombros de su joven contraparte. – ¡Estamos a punto de ser comidos! ¡¿Qué puedes desear para asegurar que no nos devoren!?

Después de meditarlo, el joven dijo lo siguiente.

-No te preocupes Link, ya lo he notado. Él no será capaz de comernos porque… ¡Deseo que el FantaGanon sea **vegetariano**!

Y de un flash, el Fantasma Ganon que tenía en sus manos cubiertos, fueron sustituidos por lechugas, devorándolas, transformándose en hippie. Y otro flash los Links fueron enviados a la Mansión, solamente que vemos sus caras y alguna parte de la mansión, exclamando con alegría.

-¡Estamos en casa!

-¡Lo hiciste Young! ¡Nos salvamos!

-Pero… ¿Por qué hemos sido transformados en frutas?

También, lo malo que el deseo de Young hizo que los cuerpos de los tres se volvieran frutas; Link es un plátano, Young es una pera y por último Toony es un limón. Mientras que el Hippie Ganon corta otro plátano en rodajas. La escena ahora es un gimnasio.

-Bueno, yo también tenía un deseo: las frutas evitan el escorbuto. –Ahora, los tres Links empezaron a gritar de miedo, y se fueron saltando con todo y licuadora. -¡Oigan, regresen con eso! –y no solo eso, incluso que nuestros Links se encuentran varados en una dimensión desconocida al estilo de los 80's y el Fantasma Hippie Ganon los perseguía sobre un vehículo particular.

* * *

**Datsu: Okey... ahora asi el momento ha llegado! El ganador es... ejem!  
Falco: si, dulzura?**  
**Datsu: Los tambores, idiota!**  
**Falco: geez, consiguete un novio, quieres...?**  
**Datsu: Y por que no a ti? es verdad, ya TIENES a Catherine...**  
**Falco: *sonrojado* ella... solo es una molestia...**  
**Datsu: seh claro...**  
**Young/Toony/Pichu: PODEMOS TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ!**  
**Datsu: Okey, ya. Geez laweez...**  
**Falco: Hey, ese es mi catchphrase!**  
**Datsu: heh... Toony, Young... espero quien de ustedes lleva mi voto...**  
**Pichu: *ojos cerrados* que sea Toony, que sea Toony...**  
**Toony: Que sea yo, que sea yo...**  
**Datsu: Y el ganador es... *latidos sonando 3 veces* YOUNG!**  
**Pichu/Toony: SAY WHAT!?**  
**Young: yo... gane...? despues de ser ignorado... yo gane?**  
**Datsu: Asi es young, asi que mi voto es tuyo, asi que tu ganas n_n**  
**Young: GANE YO, GANE YO! *tema de victoria de Zelda, version Melee***  
**Pichu: demonios... ahora tengo que pagarle a Falco mi _almuerzo_... T_T**  
**Toony: espera que!? APOSTASTE POR MI SOLO POR ALMUERZO!?**  
**Falco: Lo siento pequeña, pero apuestas son apuestas.**  
**Pichu: Argh... *le da su almuerzo*  
Falco: la victoria es dulce, pero no tan deliciosa como la comida... :P  
Datsu: Meh...**

**bueno señores, aqui termina todo. Espero que nos sintonicen en nuestro proximo capitulo. Ya mero primavera se acerca. No puedo decir mucho las curiosidades, pero creo que lo subire despues de poner el 5to capitulo!  
**

**DR out!**


End file.
